bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DemonisAOH/Moria Alina, Chapter 31: Demonis
Demonis Alternate Dimension Shade: Well not that my aunt is gone, I want to prove I can take you down myself. H.: I won't lose, Shade. I have never lost. Moria: We have never lost. Ever. Not even to Barodius. Shade: He is nothing compared to me. Izzy: Oh really? Moria: Not now, Izzy. This is my fight, not yours. Izzy: Fine. Girls, stand down. (Marea and Leila fly to Izzy's side) Take him down. Shade: Are you sure you want to see my true power? Moria: As always. I never want to beat an opponent who is giving less than their all. Shade: *smirks* (the entire dimension begins to shift) Izzy: The hell? Shade: (sends out a black spark that turns the entire dimension black) This ... is my true power. I AM THE DEMONIS WARLORD! Eve's Dimension Eve: (sitting on her throne, piecing together an unknown Bakugan) Well Shade, it looks like you are going to pull out all the stops. Kill her. Demonis Dimension Shade: Are you prepared? Moria: Never been more prepared in my life. RISE, HAOS STRIKEFLIER! H.: (flies straight up in the air) I will end you, Shade. Shade: I beg to differ. FALL, DEMONIS DREADEON AND DEMONIS RAZEN TITAN! Moria: Oh hell. VS. Dreadeon: (lets out a screech that sounds like nails on a chalk board) Razen Titan: (screams so loudly, it can be compared to immense thunder) Shade: THIS IS THE DEMONIS WARLORD IN ALL HIS GLORY! H.: Oh ... hell ... o_o Moria: Ability Activate, Godspeed. H.: (multiplies and begins zipping around at lightning speed) Shade: DEMONIS NECROSIS! Dreadeon: (activates, and uses pinpoint lasers to shoot all of H.'s copies out of the sky) Shade: AND DEMONIS NECROMANCER! Razen Titan: (opens his top mouth and spits out a clone H.) : ... (lunges towards H., hits her out of the sky, and dissolves with a smirk) H.: (hits the ground) GAAAAH! Moria: H.! Shade: Give up. Moria: NEVAR! Izzy: Bish please. Moria NEVER gives up. Shade: DEMONIS NUKE! (Dreadeon, Razen Titan, AND Shade fire at H.) Moria: (jumps out in front of H. and takes the blow) Izzy: MORIA! Marea: O_O IDIOT! H.: O_O MORIA! Moria: (dissolving) Thank you all. Izzy: MORIA! NO! Shade: o_o no ... I will NOT LET IT END LIKE THIS! Moria: Too late. Take care of my son. (disappears completely) Shade: ... I ... need to go think. (disappears) Eve's Dimension Shade: I hope you are happy. Eve: Don't worry, she is still alive. I chained her to life. She can't die. Shade: ... I have a brawler to protect. Goodbye. (disappears) Vestal Moria: (walking around in Spectra's lab) Well Spectra, I'm back. Spectra: I see Shade took you out in that dimension. Moria: (sits on a counter) Yep. Spectra: I trust you will look over Rayne and Sarah like you said you would. Moria: The rings keep them together through me. Of course. Spectra: Well enjoy. I will keep a room clean for you. It's not like you have a body or anything. Moria: Thank you. (disappears) Neathia Throne Room Moria: Hey there Serena. How are you? Serena: Oh hello, Moria. I am doing fine. Shade got to you? Moria: Spectra told you, didn't he? Serena: I take it you want to see Sarah and Corbin? Moria: Yes. I will find them. Serena: Go ahead. Sarah's Room Moria: (writing a note) I hope she understands that I only mean the best for her. Ingram: Of course she does. Now go be with your son. Moria: (signs the note) I will. Corbin's Room Moria: Thank you, Shade. Shade: You are welcome. I will take care of him with my life. Moria: I hope I didn't throw that brawl for no reason. Shade: You didn't. I swear. Moria: Good. (leans over Corbin) I love you. (kisses his forehead and disappears in a wisp of air) Thank you for reading. Category:Blog posts